The present invention relates to arrangements for interfacing one or more electronic subsystems to a vehicle electrical system.
Generally, a vehicle""s electrical system can be modified to incorporate a variety of different electronic subsystem features capable of performing such functions as remote keyless entry (RKE), garage door opener (GDO), and an electrical compass. While such subsystems can be provided as separate devices attached to the interior of a vehicle, interior aesthetics as well as vehicle system performance and synergy are enhanced if these subsystem features are actually integrated with the vehicle""s interior and electrical system. Such integration involves interfacing associated subsystem hardware and control processes with the vehicle""s electrical control and/or power system. In this manner, a vehicle can be customized by mixing various combinations of such subsystem features onto a base electrical system.
The problem with typical system interface arrangements is that each of the possible subsystem features have hardware and/or control requirements that are unique to the particular function/operation of the subsystem. As such, modification of a base vehicle electrical system becomes specific to each desired combination, and therefore costly to design as well as manufacture. In addition, because the combinations can be changed simply by xe2x80x9caddingxe2x80x9d or removing a particular subsystem feature, prior interface arrangements do not facilitate easy alteration. Still further, the ability to add new subsystem features or update original system features is limited by the vehicle""s original electrical system design and interior configuration.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle electronic system that facilitates selective implementation of any desired combination of such electronic subsystem features in a cost effective and flexible manner. In addition, a need exists for a system that facilitates easy reconfiguration and/or upgrading of desired subsystem features at any time by a customer, dealer, manufacturer, or aftermarket supplier.
Therefore, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a vehicle electrical system interface arrangement that addresses each of the above-noted needs, while also advantageously providing a portal for allowing stand-alone type electronic devices to be integrated with a vehicle""s electronic system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a universal interface arrangement is provided that supports complete interchangeability at any time by a customer, dealer, manufacturer, or aftermarket supplier, of one or more uniformly configured electronic feature modules, including electronic feature modules arranged to operate as stand-alone electronic devices, i.e., modules that can be used when not connected to the vehicle electrical system.
In accordance with these and other aspects, the present invention provides a modular vehicle electronic accessory docking system having a stationary interface housing mounted to the vehicle and including an electrical system coupler connected to a vehicle electrical system, at least one removable accessory module including on-board circuitry for performing a designated function, and a removable module rack arranged to mount to the stationary interface housing. The removable rack includes a plurality of uniformly dimensioned mounting spaces arranged to receive one or more of the plurality of removable electrical accessory modules. Each receiving mounting space includes a uniform electrical connector positioned to complete an electrical and/or signal connection between a received accessory module and the electrical system coupler in the stationary interface housing when the module rack is mounted to the stationary interface housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a vehicle electronic accessory docking system is provided having a docking station with an interface housing mounted to the vehicle. The docking station includes an electrical system coupler connected to a vehicle electrical system, and a plurality of uniformly dimensioned mounting spaces, each mounting space having a uniformly positioned electrical connector. A plurality of uniformly dimensioned and removable electrical accessory modules are arranged to be interchangeably mounted within any one of the mounting spaces in the docking station. Each module includes on-board circuitry for performing a designated function, wherein the on-board circuitry of at least one of the modules is arranged to allow the module to be operated when not mounted within a mounting space.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a removable electronic feature module is provided for use with a vehicle electrical system interface, the interface including a plurality of mounting spaces arranged to receive the electronic feature module, wherein the feature module includes on-board circuitry arranged to perform a particular function, and an electrical contact arrangement arranged to provide electrical coupling with the interface. The electrical contact arrangement is arranged to allow the module to interchangeably mount to any of the mounting spaces in the interface irrespective of the particular function of the on-board circuitry.
The above features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.